This Girl
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Tirian Confesses what he feels for Lucy.


Disclamaire:All characters belong to C. S. Lewis. AS for the poem, it belong to a very good and special frined of mine, Luis Gonzalez.  
  
Summary: Tirian tells Lucy what he feels for her.  
  
A/N:This is the first time I ever wrote anthing about Tirian and Lucy, well actually the first time I ever wrote a Narnia Fanfifc. I love Narnia and I think that Tirian liked Lucy at the end of the last battle when she spoke. So anyway I hope you like it. Poem Parts in between little *. Look out for part two entittled This Girl 2. Please Review!  
  
THIS GIRL  
  
"Hello Tirian," Lucy said looking up at King Tirian from the floor. She was sitting on the grass outside and he had been walking by when he spotted her.  
  
"Hello Lucy, what is it that you are doing?" he asked. He could feel a weariness coming over him. He sat down next to her and watched the sun.  
  
"I'm just sitting here watching the sun set; thinking," Lucy responded looking at him. She studied him thoroughly. "What troubles you Tirian?"  
  
*I cannot reason anymore. I'm lost in deep emotions. This one girl has taken the floor. I have ridden myself of cautions.*  
  
"Lucy all my life I've gone through life hiding my heart from any girl who wished to steal it and it seems now that I have let the cautions fall away. There is this girl whom I feel very strongly for. I cannot reason anymore," Tirian answered. Lucy noded and stared intently at him as he explained to her.  
  
*I think about her night and day. I'm lost in thoughts, but it doesn't matter. This one girl I can't let go away. I have for her a heart that cannot shatter.*  
  
"I think of her every waking moment. I think of her as I sleep. She has stolen my dreams. She has stolen my mind. I know that she will be here for a very long time, but I can't help but think that she will one day leave. I just can't allow that to happen. I have here a heart that shall not shatter by the simplest thing from her. As long as she is here I am happy. I will be strong for her," Tirrian continued.  
  
*I want to have her here. I'm lost in love and I don't know what to do. This one girl is the one I hold Oh so near.*  
  
"I want her to be near me every waking moment. I can't stand it when she is away from me. I love her so much and I just don't know what to do," Tirian said.  
  
"Well you should tell her," Lucy said looking toward the sun and looking away from him. "Who's this girl that you wish to be with?" she asked still not willing to turn to look at him.  
  
"*I have to tell you that this girl is you*," Tirian responded. Lucy's head snapped to look at him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I love you. You're the girl I've told you about," Tirian responded.  
  
"Tirian I can't love you," Lucy said. "I love you, but you're just a friend to me. I'm very sorry that I feel nothing more for you, but you must understand. My heart I've not had since when last I came to Narnia before The Last Battle. I lost it in the Voyage of Dawn Treader to King Caspian."  
  
"You love him? But he's married, he had a son. He's much older than you," he said feeling very hurt.  
  
"When I was on the voyage with him may things happened that where not told. Many things happened that no one, but Caspian and myself know about. If it will help I will speak of them to you," she said calmly. Tirrian noded. "When I first came onto the Voyage with my cousin and brother the first familiar face I saw was that of my old friend King Caspian. He imediately recognised us and treated us as royalty. He gave me his cabin to stay in and I joined them on deck as soon as I was in dry clothes. When we where alone for the first time he told me the reason for not wanting to marry the daughter of the Duke. He told me it was because he loved me and this was a great shock to me but I can't say that I wasn't pleased with it.  
  
"I had long ago liked Caspian, but said nothing of it. Of course at the time that he told me what he felt for me I said nothing of it. I said that we should just be friends because I knew that at some point and time I would go back to my world and leave him behind and I could not bear to do that to him. Than when we arrived on the Lone Islands and I mentioned wanting to get off on Felimath he only did the same because he wanted to appease me. When we ran into those men on the island and they took Caspian away from us I broke into tears and I know that it was than that he realized that I returned his feelings for him.  
  
"On the days that followed, after we where back on the Dawn Treader we spent alot of nights together stargazing and talking. No one ever realized that we where often spending our nights in each others company. The night of the day on which we discovered the waters that turned things to gold I had a serious talk with Caspian. You see he had made an ass out of himself earlier and I wished to have a serious talk with him.  
  
"Later on when we where in the Island of Voices and I was looking into the magcians book I saw something that I sometimes wished I hadn't. At the time I had been jealous of Susans beauty and I was going to say a beauty spell, but I stopped when I saw Aslans face in the book. Later I stumbled upon something else and one of my good friends was speaking loads of things that really did hurt me. Than I saw Aslan and I hugged him and kissed him. He even purred. Of course he made me feel better about it and than promised to tell me a story. On our way to finding the master of the house we had a very important talk.  
  
"Aslan of course knew of what was going on between Caspian and myself and he wished it to stop before we both got hurt, but it was already too late. There was no undoing what had been done. After the Dark Island when we arrived on the last Island the one of the three sleepers Caspian met Ramandu and his daughter. Her beauty had imediately caught Caspians eyes and I was hurt, but I knew Aslan had his reason for putting her in our path. I understood that this would be Caspian's relief from the love he felt for me. As hurt as I was I wanted the best for him and that was the best.  
  
"When we where leaving I stood there and watched as he said goodbye to her. He said he wished to see her again and I felt torn, but was not about to let it show," here Lucy finally paused and looked down at her hands. He could see that she was still pained by what had happened in the past and wished nothing more than to relieve her of it. She looked back up at him and he knew that she still had more to say.  
  
"When we set sail again and where on the waters we didn't say anything again. I because I was hurt and could not bear to speak to him yet and he because he felt guilty for the display he put on in front of me with the daughter of Ramandu," she said. "We didn't speak much and he knew that I was putting a protective shield over myself. I still smiled and laughed as if nothing had happened, which caused him to feel a little better, but he knew that the end was near. He knew it just as well as I did.  
  
"When we found the blossoming lillies in the water and it is said that Caspian had a queer look in his eyes, it is when he once again realized that he loved me and didn't wish to let me go. The guys tried for quite sometime to tell that he had to stay that he had to watch out for Narnia. The first time I spoke up was to tell him that he had promised Ramandu's daughter that he would return and I said it because he was about to draw his sword. It hurt to say, but I did not allow for it to show. He did pause however and he looked at me saddly.  
  
"Our parting was nothing private. We didn't get not even two seconds alone, which I guess was good so we would not further hurt each other. That was the last time we where allowed to go to Narnia when we where alive and it wasn't at all well with me. I was depressed for a very long time and when my siblings asked why I merely responded that I wished to return to Narnia. The real reason was that Caspian had torn a part away from me that I would never get back. I have yet to get it back.  
  
"It hurts me soo much to see him with his wife, Ramandu's daughter. They are so happy and they had a son together. It deeply saddens me. I don't believe he realizes it. Than again he hasn't really noticed me in quite sometime," she said saddly. "I'm so sorry that I cannot be with you the way you wish. My heart belongs to another."  
  
"Maybe I can relieve you of your pain if you give me the chance."  
  
"It is a very sweet offer Tirian, but not even Alsan himself can relieve me of this pain. There is nothing he nor you can do. I am a lost cause. Do not waste your time on me," Lucy said. Tirian had known she was wise for in Narnia she was very old, though, she did not look it. But now for the first time in a long time, he could truly see her wisdom and years. "I believe that you belong with that Jill Pole. She seems the type for you and she did seem to have your interest."  
  
"She does, but she is merely a child," Tirian responded.  
  
"As am I," Lucy said. "In my world I would barely be turning the age of fourteen. Jill Pole would be turning thirteen or so."  
  
"But you are not Jill. Jill is younger than you. Or at least she seems it," he said.  
  
"But you cannot deny to me that you where a little attracted to her when you had just seen her when you had just walked through the cabin door," Lucy said.  
  
"I had not seen you yet. When I did I couldn't remove my eyes from the sight you where. The great and valiant Queen Lucy," he said.  
  
"You had not. You had imediately asked about Queen Susan," Lucy said.  
  
"But I was intereseted in you," Tirian said.  
  
"That is irrelevent now, what happened in the past. The thing is I can't love you and I do hope that you will be allright with me as merely a friend," Lucy said.  
  
"Like I said before I will be strong for you. I will be your loyal friend and put what I have said in the past. But if one day you shall come to feel for me what I say I feel for you, do tell me. I will still harbor the same feelings and will forever wait, for there is no other for me." 


End file.
